


Lui se ne fregava

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E non importavano le conseguenze, lui se ne fregava. Se n’era sempre fregato, di tutto e di tutti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lui se ne fregava

Le urla arrivavano fino all’ultimo piano.  
Urla, insulti, maledizioni. Tutte rivolte a  _lui_.  
Era arrivato il momento che aveva sempre temuto.  
Certo,  _lui_  sicuramente era contento, finalmente sarebbe stato libero e felice come aveva sempre sognato. E non importavano le conseguenze,  _lui_  se ne fregava. Se n’era sempre fregato, di tutto e di tutti.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui gli importava ancora qualcosa, un tempo in cui erano fratelli. Ma non era più così.  
Regulus lo vide uscire sulla strada e scappare via su quella dannata moto.  
Le lacrime scesero copiose, solcandogli le guance.


End file.
